Who are you?
by dinodeer
Summary: Kehidupan Minhyun bertambah padat saat ia membuka mata setelah berperan sebagai putri tidur tanpa ciuman. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin


Who are you?

Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun

Chapter 1/?

.

.

Matahari pagi kini meninggi namun seorang pemuda berambut hitam kini masih setia bergelung di balik selimutnya. Suara napasnya masih teratur menandakan pemuda tersebut masih tertidur lelap.

"Minhyun sayang, ayo bangun. Hari ini kau kuliah kan?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya –yang tentunya adalah ibunya Minhyun sambil menepuk punggung anaknya lembut.

"Emhh, lima menit lagi Ma..." rengeknya.

"Ayo dong sayang, Mama sudah siapkan makanan favoritmu hari ini. Mama tunggu dibawah ya." Lanjut ibunya sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di pelipis anaknya.

Pemuda bernama Minhyun itu mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan malas ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Hanya selang beberapa menit ia pun kini sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi Pa, Kak." Sapanya.

Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran menatap anak laki-lakinya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ma, lihat itu masa rambutnya Minhyun sudah seperti sarang burung seperti itu." Tuturnya.

Kakak perempuannya hanya terkikik sambil memakan telur gulung buatan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu kini menyisir rambut Minhyun pelan agar terlihat lebih rapih.

"Minhyun seperti anak kecil saja ya, padahal kan sudah besar." Timpal kakaknya.

"Apa sih Kak Sujin." Gerutu Minhyun.

"Ya, sudah lebih lumayan daripada yang tadi." Gumam ibunya sambil beralih menuangkan susu di gelas Minhyun.

Keluarga Hwang sarapan dalam damai sampai akhirnya Minhyun berteriak kencang.

"Minhyun! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" seru Sujin kesal.

Minhyun dengan segera meminum susu dalam satu tegukan kemudian mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Aku hari ini ada rapat sebelum kelas! Kalau tidak dilakukan nanti Jonghyun marah Ma! Aku duluan ya! Dah Pa! Ma!!" seru Minhyun.

"Aku kok tidak disebut?!" seru Sujin.

"Habisnya Kakak menyebalkan!" ujar Minhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Ia pun langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju halte bus yang berjarak sekitar lima menit jalan kaki dari rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan bagi orang-orang yang tidak orang lain lihat. Ia juga berusaha untuk terlihat bahwa ia tidak melihat mereka, akan cukup merepotkan jika mereka tahu Minhyun bisa melihatnya.

Ya, Hwang Minhyun bisa melihat orang yang sudah mati. Melihat hantu bukanlah suatu hal yang cukup aneh, sudah ada banyak orang lain yang bisa melihat makhluk itu. Namun dalam kasus Minhyun ia bisa membedakan apakah orang itu masih hidup atau mati bukan dari sosoknya yang menyeramkan atau tidak. Baik itu sudah mati ataupun tidak mereka terlihat seperti manusia biasa di mata Minhyun.

Hal yang membuatnya bisa membedakan mereka adalah ia melihat lingkaran berwarna diatas kepala mereka. Lingkaran itu tidak besar mungkin hanya sebesar sebuah donat, dengan ada bolong ditengahnya, ya bayangkan saja donat berwarna. Setelah meneliti selama beberapa minggu akhirnya ia menemukan perbedaannya. Lingkaran berwarna hijau terang bagi mereka yang masih hidup, lingkaran berwarna coklat tua bagi mereka yang sudah mati, lingkaran berwarna merah untuk mereka yang rohnya jahat, dan lingkaran putih untuk mereka yang urusan di dunianya sudah hampir selesai.

Walaupun para hantu jarang mengerjainya tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih, apalagi jika ia ketahuan tengah menatap mereka dan mereka menatap balik. Terkadang para hantu itu meminta bantuannya karena hanya ia yang bisa melihat mereka saat itu. Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak ia melihat lingkaran aneh itu. Orangtuanya bilang ia mengalami kecelakaan besar sehingga koma hampir sebulan. Mungkin akibat kecelakaan itu ia bisa melihat hal yang aneh ini seperti di drama-drama.

Minhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Langkah kakinya melambat karena ia tengah sibuk membalas pesan temannya yang memarahinya karena ia terlambat piket.

Bruk.

"Aduh maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat jalan." ujar Minhyun sambil membungkuk pelan. Bukannya kata makian atau kata 'tidak apa-apa' orang yang ditabrak Minhyun justru bertanya,

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Minhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kaget seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang juga tengah menatapnya kaget. Entah kenapa Minhyun merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini, tapi ia menghiraukan perasaannya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?!" tanya si pemuda pirang lagi dengan antusias.

Minhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena ternyata ia harus berurusan dengan manusia yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat. Namun setelah melihat lingkaran diatas kepala pemuda itu kening Minhyun mengerut.

"Huh? Tidak berwarna? Kau itu... apa?"

Status : TBC

halo hehe aku nyoba bikin fanfic yang berchapter dan minhyunbin u3u

aku tunggu reviewnya ya hehe

Salam cium,

 _dinodeer_. 


End file.
